Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 007
Landing to Crashing is the seventh episode in the fanmande series Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and picks off where the last episode. It is also the first episode to not host a duel as well as the first duel to show the true setting of the series: Ocrax Island. Plot After being shipwrecked, Jackalton and the group crashed on Ocrax Island. As he gets up, he wonders where he is and sees in horror that ship has crashed. After getting, he calls the rest of his friends' names, wondering where they are. As he walks by, he realizes that he is on the edge of the island where the sand is. About to feel hopeless, he hears a murmur from the sand next to him. He then sees Alysia, who has her head in the sand. Alysia then gets up with her sand in mouth. As she spits out the sand, she is looking around and noticed Jackalton next to her. She also sees the ship that broke. Jackalton asks her if she is OK. However, it is shown that Alysia is delighted, as it gives her chance to go "adventurous". Jackalton then tells her that there is no way out of here, telling her the ship has crashed, and starts going. Alysia, still happy however, asks if they could find some help in the forest. Although reluctanct, Jackalton decided to go with it, seeing as there is no other choice. Lucas, who is found in the forest, wakes up and is surprised to see where he is. He quickly finds Helena, who accidently hits Lucas in the face with a stick after thinking he is a monster. Helena, who quickly sees who Lucas is, decide to team up with him to find the rest of the gang. However, as they are walking by Helena notices a something perculiar. Lucas, knowing traps, pushes her out of the way, thinking it's a trap. However, he ends getting caught in a trap, is brought up into the air, caught in a net. Alysia, who is laughing due to the irony, is about to help him, notices a pair of eyes. She decides to check out what's there first, with Lucas trying to get he back to him. However, by the time he yells out Helena's name, she is gone. Jackalton and Alysia, who are still lurking through the forest, start to split apart when Alysia starts getting a head, due to her happy personality. Jackalton, who is telling her to catch can't find her at this point, accidently goes the wrong way. Unfornately for Alysia, though, she was at the opposite side of Jackalton, fell into a trap, falling into a pit. Jackalton who can't look for Alysia, keeps on walking around, calling out to her name, until he notices a figure walking by. He tells his robot pet to get the figure. He hears a scream as the robot pet shocks the person. However, he reckonizes the scream and finds out the figure is none other than Owen. Jackalton asks Owen, if he has seen the other people. Owen, who is still frightened by the scenery that he couldn't find anyone, is trying to get out as soon as possible. However, Jackalton asks him though about finding the rest of the people. Owen, though, attempts to weasal out of it, by saying that the rest of the people died. After fighting with each other, they decide to split up ultimately. Jackalton, still muttering indignantly about Owen, is stomping on the floor until he is almost stabbed in the face with a speared stick. He sees that the person is shown to be rather small, similar to Alysia's size. As he turns back, though, another figure comes to him. However, after realizing they are very small, Jackalton starts to laugh hilariously at them. The first figure is rather angry and tells him to stop. Jackalton laughs still hilariously. That is until both figures reveal him to captive prisoners. Jackalton then realizes, the figures are Alysia and Lucas, who are both tied up and dangling over ground spikes. Jackalton demands that they will release. However, after both fighting, he realized they are both evenly matched, due to two of them versing one. Jackalton, decides they should engage in a duel. The second figure, who is shown to be Missy NIttocky, is not sure of what a "duel" is, until the first figure, who is Malin Nittocky, balantly accepts, although also unaware of what a "duel" is. Jackalton, seeing that Malin doesn't underestand, explains the concept of dueling and after that, all three of them decide to chose a Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle as a duel. However, Jackalton realizes he is outmatched until Owen steps in at the last moment, saying no matter what, he would never leave his friend. They then decide to engage in a 2 on 2 battle, with Alysia and Lucas' lives at stake. Category:Chapters